Changer
by Claranard
Summary: J'en étais arrivé à un point où je me demandais : comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas nouveau, j'avais toujours été un sombre connard. Personne ne me croira, mais j'en avais marre d'être le connard, celui qui fait des coups bas pour arrivé à ses fins. Je voulais être celui qui sauvait ceux qui en avaient besoin, celui qui était acclamé et admiré.
Bonjour à tous/toutes !

Je viens de terminé cette merveilleuse trilogie de Veronica Roth, et je dois avoué que la fin est assez surprenante (même si du coup je m'étais fais spoiler le destin de Tris) mais c'est ce qui en fait une bonne et vraie fin.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas vous parlez de Tris, ni de Quatre mais de l'un de mes personnages préférés : Peter ! J'ai été un peu étonnée de lui dans ce troisième tome (en plus je le trouvais un peu en retrait au début du tome 3), mais il est bien plus complexe qu'il ne laisse y paraître. Bref du coup, j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth (qui veut pas me laisser Peter alors je boude)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'en étais arrivé à un point où je me demandais : comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas nouveau. J'avais toujours été « méchant ». Quand j'étais petit je martyrisais toujours les autres, avant de les accuser. J'étais un Sincère, donc on me croyait forcément. Le plus drôle c'était d'emmerder les Pète-Sec, tout le monde était choqué de voir qu'un des leur avait fait du mal à un petit garçon sans défense, et le pire, c'est qu'ils essayaient à peine de se défendre. Emmerder les Fraternelles, au contraire, c'était chiant. Il ne disait rien, et pardonnait aussitôt. Il n'y avait qu'aux Audacieux à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de faire du mal. Je les admirais trop, et puis aussi, je savais qu'eux n'hésiterait pas à vraiment me faire mal, quitte à se faire disputer.

Ouais, j'avais toujours été un sombre connard. Avant, je jetais la faute sur mes parents, c'était tellement plus simple. Mon père était alcoolique, et passait son temps à dire que j'étais nul, faible et idiot. Que je n'aurais ma place nul part, et que je finirais sans-faction. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi, mais ses simples mots sonnaient comme une claque pour moi. Chaque jour, il me rabaissait jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuis en pleurant dans ma chambre, et dans ces moment-là, il me traitait de lâche. C'est sûrement ce que je suis, un lâche. Je me faisais tellement rabaisser chez moi, que je compensais en rabaissant les autres à l'école. C'était une sorte d'équilibre pour moi. Fort et intimidant devant les autres, faible et pleurnichard chez moi. Finalement, mon père est mort quand j'avais 12 ans. Je pourrais presque dire que c'était le meilleur jour de ma vie, mais ça donnerait trop d'importance à ce qui me servait de père. Ma mère, je lui en avais toujours voulu. Elle n'avait jamais contredis mon père, alors qu'à elle aussi, il sortait les pires atrocités. En général, quand je pleurais, elle me rejoignait dans ma chambre pour sécher mes larmes. Elle m'aimait, je le savais, mais je lui en voulais quand même. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne le dénonçait pas. On était pas chez les Pète-Sec, elle aurait pu divorcer ! Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, malgré tout. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un m'aime, malgré ma cruauté. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, c'était impossible. Finalement je pense que je ne la détestait pas tant que ça ma mère. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi, elle n'osait juste pas se dresser contre mon père, tout comme moi.

La seule personne à laquelle je tenais plus que tout, c'était ma petite sœur. Elle avait trois ans de moins que moi. Mon père la rabaissait moins, car elle arrivait presque toujours à s'éclipser avant qu'il ne fasse une crise. Le soir, elle me rejoignait dans mon lit car elle avait peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il entre dans sa chambre. Quand elle venait me demander de lui laisser une place à côté de moi et de la consoler, c'était les seuls moments où j'avais l'impression d'être réellement quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un qui se faisait insulter, ou qui martyrisait les autres, juste un petit garçon qui rassurait sa petite sœur. Elle mourra peu avant ma cérémonie du choix, d'une longue et douloureuse maladie. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je suis devenu sans cœur.

J'avais quitté les Sincères pour rejoindre les Audacieux, ce que j'avais toujours rêvé faire. Je m'étais entraîné sûrement plus que n'importe qui pour arriver au sommet. J'avais tout fais pour être premier. Pourquoi ? Pour prouver à mon père que je n'étais plus un faible ? Pour que ma sœur soit fière de moi ? Pour mon égo ? Sûrement un mélange des trois. Même si je mettais ça sur la frustration que j'ai depuis mon enfance.

Jusqu'où étais-je allé pour finir premier ? Ah oui, j'avais crevé l'œil d'Edward et j'avais tenté de tuer Tris. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais allé trop loin, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. C'était comme si j'agissais par instinct, et que j'y réfléchissait juste après.

Personne ne me croira, mais je m'en voulais. À chaque fois je me disais que je devenais pire que mon père. J'en avais marre d'être le connard. Celui qui faisait des coups bas pour arrivé à ses fins et qui se réjouissait du malheur des autres. Je voulais être celui qui se battait pour une cause commune, celui qui sauvait ceux qui en avaient besoin, celui qui était acclamé et admiré. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Parfois, j'agissais bien, comme lorsque j'ai sauvé Tris au siège des Érudits, mais c'était seulement car elle m'avait sauvé la vie, et que je m'étais senti redevable. J'aimerais bien aidé les autres sans rien en attendre en retour, mais je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça. J'aurais vraiment fait un mauvais Pète-Sec.

J'ai pris le flacon rempli du sérum d'oubli que m'a tendu Quatre. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus gentil, j'aurais pu être plus proche de Tris. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? De tomber amoureux de ma victime préférée. Je refusais de l'admettre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie, au siège des Fraternelles. Mais je n'étais et ne serais jamais comme Quatre, alors j'avais laissé tomber. Mais les voir filer le parfait amour, ça me donnait la nausée. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux que ça, l'amour.

J'aurais bien aimé changer sans avoir à prendre ce flacon. Mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec l'ancien moi. Pour partir sur de nouvelles bases, devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Je savais que c'était une décision de lâche, mais _j'étais un lâche_.

J'ai porté le flacon à mes lèvres, et j'ai tout bu d'une traite. _Être quelqu'un de meilleur_ , c'est tout ce que je voulais.

* * *

Je précise que toute la partie sur sa famille vient de mon imagination. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimé qu'on parle de sa famille, comme si c'était une sorte de sujet "tabou". J'ai quand même fait en sorte que ça ne ressemble pas trop à l'histoire de famille de Tobias.

N'hésite pas à laissez une review pour me dire ton avis -positif ou négatif- c'est toujours utile, et ça fais toujours plaisir !


End file.
